My Bloody Valentine
by MissMelody21
Summary: When Naruto breaks Hinata's heart on Valentines Day without mercy, will her closes friends & secret admirers be pushed to the brinch. Read on to find out.ShinoHinataKiba
1. Chapter 1

My Bloody Valentine

**Disclaimer:** I got this idea from one of my favorite songs by Good Charlotte. I do not own Good Charlotte and Naruto or any of their

songs or characters. This is one of my first fanfics so don't hate it right away. Also this is when there 15 years old.

_Shino/Kiba POV_

They couldn't believe what he had done to her. They were used to seeing him crush her heart so they didn't mind it to much. They thought that if she really loved him then she would step up and do something about it, not just sulk in the shadows as her heart withered away, like they did, but she never did. Hinata was to shy to do that, and her shyness didn't help her get closer to her longtime crush, a certain blond haired loud mouth by the name Naruto.

It at first really annoyed both Kiba and Shino how Naruto didn't look twice at Hinata or even notice her at times, they both knew why though, he was to engrossed in a crush of his own, it was the girl on his team, Sakura, they didn't understand why they both cared so much, but they made reasons like first they thought it was just because Hinata was on their team and naturally didn't like the thought of her feelings getting hurt, second reason was that they both didn't think to highly of Sakura.

Shino didn't like the facts that Sakura just wanted to talk most of the time, didn't like silence at all, if you didn't check in with her every second she'd nag you to death and that she tended to become deeply obsessed with her crushes which at that time was Sasuke, the poor soul. Kiba on the other hand had more simpler reasons not to like Sakura, like that she was a little miss smarty paints and she barely put any effort to being stronger unlike his shy team mate who did everything to prove herself._so what she cut her hair, big whoop _

But their perfect theory soon crashed into a wall when they soon found themselves being incredibly jealous of both Naruto and each other, so to let out a little steam every once in a while without making Hinata cry about it, they exchanged insults and sparred a lot. They didn't think that both of their crushes meant that much since it was probably one of those week long crushes but as the years went by they both found their feelings had grown.

And because of these feeling, both ninja's had become more furious at what the blond village idiot had done to their shy little angel than any team mate or friend could be. Naruto had broken her heart numerous times and had numerous to mend it back, but only did sometimes, the rest of the times were used to break the torn pure heart even farther. What he did on that Valentines Day would push both the admirers out of the shadows and into drastic measures.

_M+M21: a little confused, good, if you ever want to find out what Naruto did to Hinata on Valentines Day leave your reviews and sit tight for the next chapter. Oh yeah and I'm sorry for the chapter being so short, but hopefully good, and I'm also sorry to all you Sakura fans and HinaNaru fans._


	2. Chapter 2

Blood Stained Rose

_Hey reviews, Yippee, Heck Yeah and yes I know there's only two but to me that's great. Do the wave! Oh yeah, just to tell you guys, this whole chapter is a flashback and will unveil the mystery of Naruto's butthead ways and what Kiba and Shino will do guy in white bed sheet appears WoooooowooooooWooooo! And no I am not drunk nor high, just weird. _

_Flashback_

_Hinata POV_

She was finally going to do it, she was finally going to go up to her beloved Naruto and give him a valentine, one that's meaningful, not like those crappy paper ones, but a beautiful rose. She couldn't wait to get up and find him; the faster she left the sooner she'd see her beloved blond hero. She wanted to look especially nice for him so she put on her silk mini dress with a beautiful river scene embroidered on it, with jeans that had the same embroidering job on them. She took the front ends of her now extremely long hair to the back of her hair and connected them with a jeweled flower barrette. She had a light breakfast and was off to find her knight in shinning armor.

She soon found him at the old academy playground with his team mates, Sakura and Sasuke. Naruto was on the swings looking very annoyed as he watched intently at Sakura showering Sasuke with dozens of I Love You and Be Mine cards.

'_This should definitely bring up his spirits and forget all about Sakura.' _Hinata thought to herself as she hid the rose behind her back. She was done running away from him.

She was now right in front of him, waving her hand in his face to get him out of the zone he was in. He snapped back to reality after a few attempts.

"Yo Hinata, what's up? What behind your back?" Naruto said in the grumpiest voice she ever heard from him.

"Naruto I, I want to, to."

"Want to, what? Spit it out Hinata!"

"Give you this rose!"

She had the rose in front of her. It was shaking to the same rhythm as her body. Her famous blush was spreading on her face like the fungus on your week old sandwich that happened to 'disappear' in your locker. His face soon lit up and a grin that didn't exactly comfort her, spread across his face.

He grabbed the rose wordlessly and started to run, Hinata followed like a puppy dog with only one thought in her head, '_why is he running! Maybe he's so over joyed that the only way for him to express it is to run around'_ this thought made her so happy that she didn't even notice the upcoming target.

"Sakura…."

Her trance was immediately broken the minute she heard the other woman's name. She looked at Naruto, he was on one knee, and had one hand over his heart and the other holding out the rose to Sakura.

"Sakura, will you be my one, true valentine today?" Naruto said in a sweet voice.

Sakura scowled him and knocked the rose out of his hand," Of course not," she looked around," Oh great, because of your stupidity, Naruto, Sasuke is gone!" Sakura screamed as she ran off.

She had found the rose, grabbed it, ran in front of the sad Naruto and blurted out," Be my Valentine Naruto!"

"Hinata………….. No."

"Why not!"

"Cause, one you have a that weirdo blush, and two you don't have Sakura's beauty!" Naruto screamed at her.

He ran off, leaving the broken hearted girl crying on the bare ground. She was still holding the rose, ignoring the pang of pain as the thorns on the rose pierced her skin and in a matter of minutes both her hand and the rose were stained by crimson blood.

_Shino POV_

He had been watching the whole scene from the shadows, behind the slide to be exact. His kikai bugs were about to burst out of his skin to pursue and kill the evil blond creepizoed, he almost let them to, but Hinata came first.

He started to run towards her, he didn't have to send his bugs to check her out, he could see the hand from a mile away.

"Hinata are you ok, what did that A-hole do!"

"S-Shino ddo yyoou think I I'm u-ugly?" she sobbed.

"No, you're beautiful, who ever thinks differently heart is to clouded to see the truth, and I personally like your blush!"

She gave him the best smile she could bare under the tears, and tried to stand up but immediately fell into Shino's arms. He was at the same time overjoyed to have his love in his arms and yet sad that it was only to comfort her after her heart had been broken. He put an arm around her back and the other under her legs, carrying her bridal style, while telling her that it was ok to cry and that they had to get her home soon for three reasons. One, to clean up her hand, two, to eat alot of chocolate and ice cream to drown her sorrows in, and three, if they didn't come home soon Neji would go psycho on everybody.

She made a slight giggle and whispered," Thank you." Under her breath.

_Kiba POV_

He had been searching for Hinata everywhere, but just couldn't find her which meant she was probably with Bug-Freak. At the very thought, made him incredibly jealous and watching his best friend/rival walk in town with his future wife in his arms didn't help. Looking at the dry blood on her hand and the stained rose with it, all negative thoughts turned to worry and he ran over to them as fast he could.

Seeing she was asleep he whispered," What happened!"

"Naruto." The shinobi said in a very hateful tone.

Akamaru, who had been asleep the whole day, let out a small growl at the name and jumped off his owners back to be closer to the sleeping girl, and the four headed towards Hinata's house.

When Shino had set down the girl, she was still sleeping. They both looked at her for a long time and then the rose.

Kiba took hold of the rose and said, "You know what this means."

Shino nodded and raised his right eyebrow.

And in the creepiest way possible, while looking at Hinata, both the young men said, "Naruto MUST DIE!"

_End Flashback_

_Hay I'm Finally done._


	3. Chapter 3

A Plan, A Love, And A Death

_OMG, OMG, I am the happiest writer ever to live, well right now at least, but still happy! Oh yeah here's another chapter, hope you guys like this._

_

* * *

_

_Kiba POV_

It had been an hour since the incident had taken place, but everything was going good, Hinata was sleeping in her bed and he was standing in the corner, waiting for her to wake. Every second he looked at those eyes and that hand, his hatred for Naruto just grew.

'_He will die for this, and suffer every second of it! He's going to wish he never met neither one of us!' _these thoughts kept going over and over in his head. He glanced out of the room to see if Shino was heading back yet, the bug boy had left saying he had to go think of something and hadn't come back.

Kiba directed his gaze back to the love of his life. _'I could kiss her right now without anyone ever knowing' _he got closer and closer until he was inches away; he had started to caress her face. Now there noses were basically touching and he was just about to kiss her when he felt a rock hard stare burn throw his back.

_

* * *

_

_Shino POV_

Shino had been the study, thinking of the perfect plan to kill Naruto, when he had finally returned; he had caught Kiba trying to kiss Hinata while she was still asleep. He gave the Dog face one of his chilling stares while thinking_ 'Pervert'._

"So Shino, where did you go?"

"I went to think of a plan to get back at Naruto."

"So, did you?"

Shino held out a piece of paper in Kiba's face and started to wave it around.

"What's this?" Kiba asked, grabbing the paper out of his hands.

"A letter to Naruto, from Sakura."

Kiba gave him a small smirk, "What's it say?"

"Oh nothing, just that she was sorry for her actions and wants to meet him fifteen minutes before midnight, at clearing in the forest to give him a surprise he deserves."

"And let me guess instead of her, he'll find us," Kiba's grin soon disappeared, "Do you think were going too far?"

Shino was surprised by the question and pondered on it for a minute or so, but then he took one glance at the sleeping girl and his mind was made up.

"When you do something for love, you can never go too far."

Kiba just smiled and nodded.

_

* * *

_

_Kiba POV_

Shino had left to deliver the letter to Naruto, had used a transformation jutsu to look like Sakura. Hinata was still sleeping when Shino had left, and there he was again, all alone with Hinata. He was starting to think of trying to kiss her again, but seconds later she had started to stir.

"Kiba? Why am I in my room, and where's Shino?"

"Shino brought you back here after the incident at the playground; he's off on an errand right now though."

It was silent for a while until she asked him, "Do you think I'm a weirdo?"

"Hinata don't even ask such a stupid question, you being weird is like saying I'm a cat fanatic!"

"But, Naruto!"

"Well you know what; Naruto can suck Akamaru's balls, he's too stupid to see real inner and outer beauty, I don't even get what he sees in that skank Sakura, maybe that huge bill board on her head she calls a forehead hypnotizes complete idiot's into liking her, why else would Lee like her too."

_

* * *

_

_Hinata POV _

Hinata just giggled at the statement for a while until she finally turned to him and said, "I have to be the luckiest person in the world to have friends like you, to have Shino's understanding nature, your enthusiasm, and both of your caring compassionate ways." Hinata started to cry.

Kiba was speechless, he couldn't move, but he didn't need to, because in a matter of seconds Hinata's hand had grabbed his own and pulled him in front of her, "Kiba pro-promise m-me that yo-you an- and Shino will-l ne-never h-hurt me."

"Hinata, we couldn't hurt you even if we wanted to, and trust me we would never want to."

Kiba was now hugging her; she was starting to go back to a deep sleep when Kiba whisper in her ear, "Don't worry about Naruto anymore, because after tonight, he'll never be able to hurt you ever again."

_

* * *

_

_Shino POV_

His scheme was going according to plan, Naruto had taken the note in seconds and as he walked off he began to kiss the invitation and then blow kisses at him_ remember Shino is using a transformation jutsu to look like Sakura. _Five hours later and the scene still haunted him.

The time finally came for them to leave and meet Naruto for the last time. They had decided that they would take turns and after they were sure he suffered enough they would both kill him at the same time. They waited for him in the trees.

_

* * *

_

_Naruto POV_

Sakura had finally accepted him as a lover, he couldn't wait to get to the clearing, he wondered what surprises she had in mind for him, the perverted thoughts came rushing in _to perverted for my comfort. _

"Sakura my dear, were are you!"

"Over here!"

Her voice sounded strange but he thought it was just a cold. He was nearing the spot were the voice had came from when out of nowhere a figure appeared. It happened so fast, the figure had started to run towards him, he felt pain in his stomach, and was then on the ground. His abdomen was covered in blood now and he turned to see who the attacker was, there stood Kiba.

"Kiba you jerk, what are you doing here?"

"Me a jerk, look in a mirror sometime buddy!"

Naruto was about to answer with a clever comeback when he felt about twenty little pinchers tear the flesh from his back.

"You know he's right, you should take a good look at yourself before you start to accuse others of what you clearly are." Said a cold voice behind him, there stood Shino.

Why were they doing this to him, then Hinata came to thought.

"Is this about the Hinata thing, dudes don't get so dramatic, she nothing to kill over." Naruto reassured them.

"You've been breaking her heart for years now and today is the straw; if we allowed you to walk away then we would never be able to look Hinata in the eyes, so yeah she is worth killing over!" Kiba screamed at him while Shino just nodded.

"What are you guys in love with her or something?"

"Yes!"

Naruto definitely didn't expect that answer, he looked back to see the usually emotionless man blushing!

"But why, she's so plain an-." Naruto sentence was cut short when he felt a bunch of little teeth pierced the skin on his neck.

It was Akamaru. Naruto never realized that the small dog had such sharp teeth and in no time at all his neck was gushing out blood, the pain was unbearable.

"Akamaru stop" said the Bug wielder.

'_Finally, something sensible' _Naruto thought as the dog did what he was told, but the minute Akamaru let go four thread lunged out, tying the themselves on both his arms and legs. Then the thread started to pull in all different directions, looking to the ends Naruto saw humongous spiders. The pulling of the threads started to pull the arms and legs out of the sockets.

Torturing attacks like these went on until Naruto had every bone in his body broken and most of his blood was gone, now it was covering both Kiba and Shino.

Both the shinobi held two kunai and threw them in the only place that hadn't been damage, his heart. In a matter of seconds Naruto's whole world went dark.

_

* * *

Hinata POV_

Hinata had woken up only a few minutes after her friends had left. She immediately remembered what Kiba had said and asked Neji where they had gone. All she had to hear was "the clearing in the forest" and she was off, when she got there Naruto was on the ground with Kiba and Shino standing over. She could only here one thing in the whole conversation, "Do you love her, and Yes!

Those words were all she could here while the torturing of Naruto, and when they finally killed him, she had uncovered her attendance; the two shinobies were horrified, probably thinking she'd yell or cry but instead smiled at them and asked, "Do you guys have an alibi?"

"Yes, were going to say that Naruto had invited us to spar this evening, but we forgot and when we went to see if he was still there we found him lying dead in front of a group of four enemy ninja."

_

* * *

Shino/Kiba POV_

She smile at them and took one of each young man's hand started to walk. The three were still holding hands when Hinata suddenly stopped. What Hinata said was the most surprising thing ever.

"Shino, Kiba, I want to thank you for, um I guess you can call it a bloody valentine."

"Your welcome."

Nod.

"And also I want to say……….say I love you both to.

Hinata was blushing now and started to walk again.

Shino and Kiba were overjoyed that she loved them both and even though they knew they were official rivals now, they weren't going to fight for her. They knew that only would result in hurting her, and they knew very well that was no option, so they agreed that destiny would unfold in front of them and that if Hinata was happy with the other person then they would be happy to.

_

* * *

Hey it's done! SIKE! There's one more chapter so leave the reviews and come back in a day at the most. Bye Bye._


	4. Epilogue

Epilogue

_The last chapter, hippie! And all I can do is thank all those reviewers that made all this writing worth it, especially ShikamaruRocks, who has reviewed every chapter, and if there reading this right now I just want to say they're awesome. Back to the story, now I did this chapter in columns like good news, bad news, and I should probably tell you that this chapter is kind of weird. So I hope you guys like the last chapter of 'My Bloody Valentine'_

* * *

No one had dared to object to Shino's, Kiba's, and Hinata's story about Naruto's death, especially after those bawling scenes Hinata kept performing every once in a while and soon the Hokage just blamed it on the Sound Village._

* * *

_

Kiba's GN/Shino's BN

A month after the murder, Kiba had asked Hinata out, and much to Shino's displeasure, she said yes. 3 years later Hinata and Kiba got married. Though Shino was a bit envious, he was happy if she was. 10 years after their marriage Kiba & Hinata had three children and another on the way. A 10 year old boy, a 7 year old boy, and a 4 year old girl. And still Shino loved Hinata like she was single.

_

* * *

_

Kiba's BN

Kiba's bad news was that 3 weeks before their new babies birth he had been sent on a mission, and sadly didn't survive the fight. He had made Shino promise to take care of his wife and children. He also told Shino to tell them that he loved them with all his heart and that he had been the luckiest man ever to live because of them.

_

* * *

_

Shino's GN

Shino had been at the hospital when Kiba's baby boy had been born, he had the broken hand to prove it. He even got to name him, Kiba Jr. To make a long story short, 4 years after Kiba's death Hinata remarried Shino. They had twins, a boy and girl.

So in the end both Kiba and Shino got to be with the one woman they loved most in the world and had happy, full filling lives and lots of children, and all because they killed Naruto.

THE END

_Wow! That was an incredibly weird ending, I told you would be. To tell you the truth, I got a little lazy with the detail so don't hate me to much. Please leave your reviews. _


End file.
